New Beginning
by Bobbie23
Summary: Follow up to 'Second Chances', the new arrival is on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note – Even though I said I was leaving _Second Chances_ where it was, this has been playing through my head for a few weeks now. I thought I would post it now, as I probably won't be posting anything till after Christmas, whatever you guys are doing I hope you all have a lovely time. I hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think. There is going to be at least another chapter to this. Happy Holidays.

New Beginning

Birth is the sudden opening of a window, through which you look out upon a stupendous prospect. For what has happened? A miracle. You have exchanged nothing for the possibility of everything

William MacNeile Dixon

September 2016

The team sat in the waiting room, trying not to focus their attention on the door. They heard a loud shout of something in Italian, and Rossi chuckled in response. A few seconds later, Morgan emerged from the doors looking suitably chastised for whatever he had done. He looked surprised to see everyone sat in the waiting room.

Making eye contact with the younger man, Rossi smirked. "Need a translation?"

Morgan grinned nervously. "Nah, I think I got the gist," he told him and the others didn't bother to hide their smiles. He turned his attention to JJ, hoping that she would take pity on him. "JJ…" Morgan didn't get any further as the blonde stood, rolling her eyes at him before giving him a sympathetic smile and patting his arm as she passed him to go into the hospital room, followed by an overly eager Penelope.

"Don't worry Morgan; she'll let you back in soon," Hotch told Morgan as he continued to pace in front of them, fondly remembering Hayley giving birth.

After a few more minutes of pacing, he collapsed into the plastic chair next to Reid, who had been entertaining Henry. Glancing in Henry's direction, he saw the look of confusion on his face. "Hey Henry you were really brave today," he told him. _'Braver than I was.'_

The little boys' face lit up. "Really?" He questioned and Morgan nodded. "Is my cousin going to be here soon?"

"Yep, but you know they're going to be too small to play with for a while." Henry's face dropped slightly as he thought.

"That's okay. I can have lots of cuddles till there big enough to play. Then I can teach them lots of cool games." Morgan smiled at his enthusiasm, he had been proud of how well Henry had behaved all day. "Why did Aunt Emi pee on the floor?" Morgan bit back his laughter when Henry questioned Spencer in a loud whisper.

The young boy had had the day off school, and with both his parents at work and their babysitter out of town, Emily offered to watch him, happy for the company during her maternity leave. Morgan sighed as he leant his head back against the wall, closing his eyes as he listened to Reid explaining about waters breaking to Henry in words that the boy wouldn't be able to understand, trying to relax before venturing back to Emily.

It was too early. She wasn't due for a month. He had been in a state of panic since her phone number on the screen of his phone and when he'd answered, Henry had told him that Emily needed to go to the doctor. The pregnancy had been fairly smooth, but with her history the doctors had wanted her to take extra precautions and had ordered her to take maternity at the end of her seventh month when Emily had wanted to work for a few weeks longer.

His panic was what had gotten him kicked out by Emily. Morgan mentally kicked himself for worrying so much when Emily needed the support and reassurance. According to the nurse she still had a while to go yet, and he knew that when the time came she would let him back in. He hoped JJ and Penelope would be able to calm her, although he seemed to be the one who had been stressing her out. Now that he thought about it, she had been coping amazingly well while he had freaked out. Eventually she had grown tired of his behaviour.

Morgan felt Rossi take the seat next to him. "They're going to be fine," the older profiler told him.

Morgan pushed himself forward as his eyes opened and hunched over his lap, hands rubbing nervously together. As he glanced around the waiting room, he was grateful that his friends had rallied round when the call came. Silence had fallen upon the group after Morgan disconnected the call, JJ and Reid sprang into action first, steering the shell shocked father-to-be out to the car park and driven him to the hospital. They located Emily and Henry in the waiting room. While JJ had tried to convince Henry to go home with her, the boy had insisted that he wanted to meet his cousin.

At some point when Morgan and Emily had been in with the doctor, the others arrived at the hospital, taking root in the waiting room.

"I know," Morgan replied. "She's early."

"It can happen at any time, and she's in the best place."

"I know," Morgan tapped his fingers on his chin. He glanced at the door, willing it to open and for JJ or someone to call him back into the room.

"Have you told your mothers yet?"

Morgan's eyebrows rose as he realised that he had completely forgotten to ring his mother or Elizabeth. He shook his head and Rossi smiled knowingly. "Why don't you grab a cup of coffee, make those phone calls, and then go see Emily?"

"Think she'll let me back in?"

"Sure," Rossi drawled. "That particular term of endearment is only used for those closest to us. Besides, I'm pretty certain she likes you."

Morgan lips lifted as he nodded. "Most of the time," he agreed and he heard the rest of his team chuckle. Feeling more relaxed he scratched the back of his head as he stood up. "Right, I'm going to phone my mom and Emily's mom, and then go see my wife."

….

Poking his head around the door he heard Emily laugh lightly as she spoke with JJ and Penelope. Morgan watched, unnoticed for a few more minutes, taking in the sight of Emily as she stroked her protruding stomach gasping every once in a while as a contraction hit her. He winced as she breathed through the pain, not complaining, like she always had whenever she was hurt. Their mother's had been ecstatic when he spoke to them. Guilt washed over him as they both asked how Emily was progressing, and he told them she was fine. They both saw through the falter in his voice, but it was his mother who told him to man up and go welcome his child into the world.

Clearing his throat, Morgan stepped further into the room as the occupants turned their attention to him. His heart swelled as he saw the relief in Emily's eyes. JJ kissed Emily on the cheek before walking over to do the same to Morgan.

"Good luck Daddy," she said into his ear before holding the door open while waiting for Penelope to say her goodbyes.

Penelope rubbed her hand along the Bump, cooing. "I can't wait to meet you. Be nice to Mommy and come out quickly. I want a cuddle, but only after your Mommy and Daddy." She too placed a kiss on Emily's cheek and moved to Derek, who she engulfed in hug. "Take care of them."

"I will," he promised as the two women left, his gaze never shifting from the bed or its' occupant. The door clicked behind him and there was silence as Emily stared back at him, her hand still stroking the Bump, they had been referring to the baby that way since she had started showing. They had decided not to find out the sex, much to the annoyance of Penelope. "I'm sorry I was panicking. I should have been concentrating on you," he apologised.

"I know that you're worried. But we both knew it could happen at any day," she said calmly. She gasped and her fingers flexed, reaching out to Morgan as a strong contraction hit her. He was at her side in a flash, their hands grabbing hold of one another as Emily rode out the pain. "That was the biggest one yet," she commented as she dropped back onto the pillow, their still joined hands falling to her stomach.

Morgan perched on the edge of the bed as he leant to place a kiss on her forehead. "Everything's okay?" He was asked as his lips brushed her skin.

She smiled again at his worry. "Yes, the doctor said the heart beat is strong and healthy. The Bump has decided to meet us a little earlier than expected."

His hand stilled as he leant down to address the swollen abdomen. "Good, 'cause we've been waiting to meet you too," he made eye contact with Emily as she smiled down to him. Her hand moved to the back of his head, pulling him up to her and their lips met in a quick, loving kiss.

"I'm glad you're here." She doubled over in pain as another contraction hit her, her hand squeezing his tightly, her nails leaving half-moon marks. "They're getting closer together," Emily told him as the pain passed.

"Do you want me to get the nurse?"

Another contraction hit and Emily nodded. Morgan quickly retrieved the nurse he had seen earlier, and returned to the room. She checked Emily over and called for the doctor to examine her. Looking up from his inspection, the Doctor asked, "Looks like we're almost there," he said snapping off his gloves. "Are you ready to meet the little one?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note – Thanks for such a great response to the first chapter. I found some time to write this, there will be at least another chapter. I hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think.

New Beginning – chapter two

"Okay Emily, the head is crowning. On the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can."

He made eye contact with her and she nodded her ascent. She leant back against the pillow behind her, gasping for breath as she tried to gather her strength in preparation for the next contraction. Morgan's lips brushed her sweaty forehead, and she smiled up at him. He hadn't faltered since returning to the room, coaching her as they had practiced in the antenatal classes. She found his re-found strength comforting as he focussed on her and their child.

Their child. Who they had created together. Who she was bringing into the world. One of her hands wrapped around his shirt, and tugged gently to bring his eyes to her face. Once he was looking at her again, she tugged once more, pulling him down as she leant up to press her lips to his.

"I love you," Emily told him as she pulled back.

Morgan laughed gently. "I love you too Em. You're doing so well," he pressed his lips to her forehead again. "One more push Em, and then we can hold our baby."

With that pain ripped through Emily as another contraction hit, and she pushed hard. Her hand gripped onto Morgan's hand tightly as she felt the head finally pass through her followed by the rest of the body. The nurse assisted the doctor in a flurry of activity between her legs where they were supported by the stirrups.

"Okay Emily, just the placenta to go now," the doctor told her. As she heard the first tiny cry, Emily pushed once again and felt the after birth leave her body.

Pressing back into the pillow as she breathed in relief, her eyes instinctively sought the little bundle that the nurse was carrying to her. The baby was placed on her chest and her arms came up to cradle the infant, who immediately stopped crying when placed on Emily. Emily felt her eyes begin to water as she gazed down at the baby. Morgan moved closer to them.

"She's perfect," he whispered as his finger brushed the baby's hand. She had been so absorbed in staring at her little face that she hadn't thought to check if the baby was a boy or a girl. Glancing down further, it was confirmed that Morgan was right. They had a daughter.

She lifted her head to send Morgan a watery smile. He returned it as he reached around her shoulders to carefully pull her into a side embrace, mindful of the baby, as he perched on the corner of the bed. "You were amazing Emily," he said as he kissed her lightly on the side of her head.

Focusing her attention on the tiny girl in her arms, she memorised every detail of her. The soft black curls, light tan skin, eyes that half opened then closed again, the slope of her tiny nose, the pursing of her lips, the light breaths escaping, her small hands that were clenched but instinctively opened as Morgan's finger stroked against it. Emily never imagined that anything would capture her attention quite like the baby in her arms. She was a perfect mix of both of them.

"She needs a name Emily," Morgan prompted. They had two names prepared, one for a boy and one for a girl. Acutely aware that she hadn't said anything since the baby had been born, she knew he was inviting her to say their daughter's name for the first time.

Tightening her hold around the baby, she finally found her voice. "Hi Sophie, I've been waiting to meet you for such a long time."


	3. Chapter 3

New Beginning – chapter three

"The genetically perfect off-spring of Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss. Oh, she's beautiful," Penelope cooed as she peered around Morgan's arm. She was longing to hold the baby, but the little girl looked more than content in her father's arms and Penelope didn't want to disturb the moment, there would be plenty of time for cuddles later. She glanced at Emily, but the brunettes' attention was on her husband and daughter, a peaceful, yet loving expression on her face. She had never seen Emily look so at ease as she did in that moment.

"What do you think Henry?" JJ asked her son, who was perched in Reid's arms, his head lulling sleepily on his god father's shoulder. His head lifted briefly as he looked over at the baby swathed in the pink blanket.

"She's very small," he told the room before dropping his head back down to Reid's shoulder. Everyone smiled as JJ rubbed the boys back soothingly.

"Hey Henry, are you ready to share your god father with Sophie?" Morgan asked him.

Henry looked a little surprised, but nodded anyway. "He's a good god father Sophie," he assured the baby before trying to hide a yawn. Reid straightened his posture as he registered the request, honoured that his friends would bestow that privilege on him.

"We would like both of you to be god mothers," Emily said to the women. Penelope held the hand clutching her tissue to her chest as she switched her gaze between Emily and Morgan, touched by the gesture. JJ smiled warmly at them also, as she moved around the bed and reached down to hug Emily.

"Guys, as much as I would love to stay, I'm going to get Henry home," JJ told them and she bent once more to kiss Emily on the cheek. "Well done Em," she told her friend.

"I am too," Penelope told them as she started to move towards the door. Her hand was on the door as she looked back at them. "But I want lots of cuddles, and soon. Oh and this is your pre-warning, I will be spoiling the little princess as much, if not more than, I did Henry."

Emily's mouth dropped with worry as her eyes widened momentarily, as she remembered the many shopping trips that Penelope had when Henry was younger, much to JJ chagrin.

JJ grinned knowingly at the new parents. "Good luck, there's no way you will get her to stop."

Reid started gesturing towards JJ, Henry and Penelope. "I'm going to go too," he looked at the sleeping infant. "She is beautiful," he told them.

"Thanks man," Morgan said, and the two men shared a silent look. "Where's Rossi?" Morgan asked. Hotch had popped his head in to congratulate the new parents before leaving to go home to Jack. But the older profiler had yet to make an appearance.

"He's waiting for Elizabeth downstairs," Reid told them. "She phoned to say she was on her way while you were being moved back from the birthing suit. He said he would show her the way to your room."

Emily immediately turned her attention towards Reid. "She's here? I thought she was away all this week," she asked, trying and mostly succeeding in hiding the lost little girl quality to her voice, longing for her mother to be there. The last year and a half had brought the once distant mother and daughter closer than they had ever been, both making the effort to speak at least once a week, bridging the gap after years of avoidance and conflict. Elizabeth had been over joyed at the prospect of being a grandmother, and the two had bonded over stories from Emily's childhood. Elizabeth had made a conscious effort to keep up to date with the progress of the pregnancy.

"She's on her way," Reid confirmed as he gave a small wave and followed Penelope and JJ out of the door as he carried Henry. The rooms remaining occupants heard muffled speaking on the other side of the door. Emily was relieved when she heard her mother's voice.

A few seconds later, the door opened and Elizabeth entered the room, her eyes searched her daughters' face from the doorway. She smiled knowingly at the tiredness she saw there, as well as the pride of a new mother. Elizabeth paused briefly, and Emily nodded as she realised her mother was waiting for her permission to go to her granddaughter. Elizabeth immediately turned to Morgan, who moved from the chair he had been sitting in to make way for Elizabeth. As soon as she was seated she was opening her arms to welcome Sophie to her. Holding the child close, she started to examine her.

"Mom, I would like you to meet Sophie Elizabeth Morgan," Emily told her mother. Instantly her mother's eyes turned to hers in shock, glancing between Emily and Morgan Elizabeth looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Oh Emily," the ambassador said as she looked down again at Sophie. "She's perfect. I can see so much of you in her Emily."

From the end of the bed they heard Rossi agree. "Good job Mom and Dad," he said as he moved to the other side of the bed to kiss Emily on the cheek. His hand squeezed Emily's as he pulled back.

Emily's focus shifted from her mother and the baby to Morgan and then Rossi. Morgan noticed the tears rolling down her cheek and he perched next to her on the bed to pull her close.

"Hey, you just wait till my Mom gets here. We'll put Sophie in her arms and then she'll start pestering for the next one."

Emily gave a self-conscious laugh as she wiped her eye. She scrunched her nose slightly as she leant into Morgan. "The next one?" Emily questioned. "Yeah, well we'll talk about that when you figure out how you can carry the next one." Her head twisted upwards as she realised that Morgan hadn't left her side since the baby was born. "We haven't phoned her yet."

"I phoned her when you kicked me out," Morgan explained. "She's going to book a flight when I call her back to tell her the baby has arrived safely." That placated Emily a little, but the rise of her eyebrow told him to make that phone call soon.

They settled on the bed as a quiet fell over the room, all the adult occupants captivated by the sleeping baby. Emily felt her eyes begin to drift as the adrenaline of giving birth started to wear off. She lifted her hand to hide the yawn that she knew was coming.

Noticing how tired her daughter was, Elizabeth rose to place Sophie in the bassinette at the side of the bed. She stroked the infants' hand once again, her gaze lingering on the small face as she smiled proudly.

"I know this is a short visit, but there will be longer ones in the near future, I'm sure. I just had to see you all, but I'm going to let you both get some rest, you're going to need as much as you can get. Especially if Sophie is half as inquisitive as Emily was when she was a little girl," Elizabeth said as she first placed a kiss on Morgan's cheek and then leant down to kiss Emily, her hand lingering on her cheek. Emily's hand came up to press against her mothers' briefly, before Emily yawned again. Elizabeth turned to Morgan again, "Look after them."

"I will," he promised.

"I'll walk you out," Rossi said and Elizabeth nodded once as she turned to leave and Rossi bid goodnight to Emily and Morgan.

Once again the small family was alone, both parents watching their daughter's chest rising and falling in time with her breathing. Emily yawned again and shifted lower in the bed to get more comfortable. Glancing up at Morgan, she realised he looked almost as tired as she felt and she scooted over on the bed to make more room for him.

Feeling her move away, Morgan turned his attention to her in confusion. When Emily patted the empty space on the bed, he held up one hand as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He took a picture of Sophie, and typed a quick message as he attached the photograph to it. Morgan turned his phone so Emily could read the message.

'_What do you think Grandma?' _

Emily nodded her approval and Morgan hit send. Placing his phone on the cupboard beside the bed, Morgan shuffled down on top of the bed covers to lie beside Emily. She settled against him, her head resting on his chest as she gazed over at Sophie, listening to his strong and steady heartbeat. Over the last few years that sound had become a comfort in the middle of the night, so much so that she found it difficult to sleep when he wasn't there.

Her eyes grew heavy as they continued to watch over Sophie, and she felt her eye lids begin to droop. The tiny bundle of joy that she had secretly hoped for, but never thought she would have or deserved was here. With all the panic of the day, she was safe and healthy. In that moment all of the worries that she wouldn't be good enough for Morgan or Sophie drifted away as Morgan held her close. She loved them more than she thought she would ever love anyone, it was knowledge they loved her that was the surprise. Emily never expected this outcome when she left the BAU, thinking she would live a life of solitude.

"What are you thinking about?" Morgan asked his chest rumbling underneath her cheek.

"Wondering what I did to get this lucky," Emily mumbled sleepily. She felt his chest swell a little as he bent to kiss her forehead.

"I was wondering the same about me," there was a pause. "Have I told how much I love you?"

"You show me every day," she replied as she twisted up to look at him, reaching to meet his lips.

There was a buzz from Morgan's phone signalling a message. Emily resumed her position on his chest, her eyes averting to Sophie. She was still sleeping soundly. Knowing she would be joining her daughter in slumber soon, Emily raised her head to look at the message Morgan was showing her.

'_She's adorable. I can't wait to hold my first grandbaby. I love you all so much. My flight is first thing in the morning.'_

"I think between my mother, your mom, and Penelope, our little girl is going to be spoilt," Emily smiled.

"I don't think there's anything we're going to be able to do to stop that," Morgan told her, she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Probably not," the last part coming out as half a yawn.

Morgan's lips brushed her forehead once again. "Get some sleep, Princess. I'm not going anywhere."

Once more silence fell over the room. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, Emily pondered the possibilities that Sophie's life would bring. She hoped that one day Sophie would be lucky enough to be able to feel the happiness that Emily did in that moment.

Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending.

Maria Robinson

Author Note – That's the end of this little insight into Sophie's entrance to the world. I hope you have all enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and followed the story - your words have been so encouraging. Please let me know what you thought of the story. Hope you all had a wonderful time over the festive period.


End file.
